


Companionship

by toesohnoes



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alpha escaped from the Dollhouse, he took Victor with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/16828904120/alpha-loves-the-feeling-of-the-sun-on-his-face).

Alpha loves the feeling of the sun on his face. Trapped underground in the Dollhouse, it is as if he hasn’t felt it before in his entire life. The others have, the people inside him, the men who talk inside his head - but not him, the man he is at his core. He is the man that the Dollhouse never meant to create. He is so much more than they could have imagined.

And now he is free for the first time in his short existance. He plans to make the most of it.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxes before looking towards his comrade. “How does it feel, being free?” he asks.

Victor looks towards him and blinks in heavy thought. “I feel warm,” he declares, before smiling softly. “I like warm.”

He isn’t ready for the outside world, not yet. Alpha popped him out of the oven before he was done - but it had been so difficult to leave on his own, and to leave Echo to mature had broken the heart of every single personality he had.

He can’t have the best. He’ll settle for second.

“Warm is good,” he agrees, stretching his arms out along the back of the park bench that they’re sharing. He wants to get some colour in his skin while he thinks over what he’s going to do from now out - what they are going to do from now on. There is an entire, bright future ahead of them.

The Dollhouse won’t know what’s hit them.


End file.
